Because We Are Family
by BonBonInd
Summary: Gempa yang masih memiliki trauma tetap bersikeras ingin sekolah. Taufan hendak berprotes, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena Halilintar memperbolehkan Gempa. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak pada Gempa.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Baru

**Because We Are Family** **Chapter 1 : Awal Baru**

"Huwaaa!!! " terdengar teriakan seseorang dari sebuah kamar besar.

Dap dap dap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sepertinya dua orang.

Brak

"Gempa! " teriak orang yang masuk pertama kali

"Kak Taufan... Hiks... Hiks" ucap pemuda yang di panggil gempa itu.

Taufan pun langsung memeluk adik kecilnya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun.

"Udah... Udah... Kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi? " tanya Taufan.

"Hiks hiks... Kak Hali... " anggukan samar di barengi gumaman itu membuat sosok di balik pintu sedikit tersentak.

Sosok di belakang pintu itu mendekat dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kakak udah gak marah kok, kakak juga mau minta maaf karena nyuekin kamu" ucap sosok itu, atau Halilintar.

Gempa mulai tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Taufan lalu memeluk Halilintar, yang di peluk hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya.

Lama kelaman Gempa tertidur di pelukan Halilintar. Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya menidurkan Gempa di kasurnya.

"Kau tau, dia sepertinya masih trauma, di tambah penyakitnya... Aku tak yakin kita bisa membiarkannya sekolah lagi... Apalagi berbeda sekolah dengan kita dan tanpa pengawasan seperti yang dia inginkan. " jelas Taufan

Yap. Beberapa hari lalu Gempa sempat memintanya agar di sekolahkan di sekolahan umum, karena katanya ia bosan hanya home schooling di rumahnya.

"Hn" Halilintar hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas yang sangat mengesalkan di kuping Taufan.

"Baiklah Halilintar-sama yang selalu benar apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Taufan

"Kupikir kita harus menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang berbeda. " ucap Halilintar

"Baik-... NANI!!! Kau bercanda?! " tanya Taufan

"Tidak" balas Hali dengan wajah datar

"Aku akan setuju kalau di sekolahin bareng aku aja.! " ucap Taufan ngegas lagi

"Baiklah kalau kau menyekolahkannya di sekolah umum" ucap Hali dengan seringai sambil meninggalkan Taufan

Sedangkan Taufan lagi loading

1%

25%

30%

50%

78%

100%

Complete

"HALILINTAR-NII!!! AWAS KAMU" Teriak Taufan sambil mengejar Halilintar

(Author : Otak Taufan lemot amat -_-)

Ternyata Taufan baru sadar kalau Hali menjebaknya agar dia setuju untuk menyekolahkan Gempa di tempat umum.

Saat Taufan sudah keluar dari kamar, Gempa membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kak Hali menepati janjinya"

Saat pagi hari, ruang makan hening karena Taufan yang masih marah karena Halilintar mengabulkan permintaan adik kecilnya.

"Kau akan sekolah" ucap Halilintar, walau tanpa menyebutkan namanya, mereka tau mengarah pada siapa

"Yeay" pekik Gempa ceria

"Tapi satu sekolahan dengan kami" lanjut Taufan

"Baik... " ucap Gempa lebih ceria

Taufan dan Hali hampir tersedak jika saja sedang makan, tapi mereka sudah selesai. Adiknya saja kemarin mati matian ingin beda sekolah, tapi sekarang di bilang baik. Tolong jangan bilang Matahari terbit dari arah barat.

"Tapi... " Gempa angkat suara lagi "kak Taufan pura pura gak kenal denganku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jail

Baru saja Taufan ingin perotes Hali langsung berkata

"Bagus. Sekolah hari ini, setelah sarapan, jangan nangis kalau di _bull_ _y_ " ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan langsung pergi keluar.

"Semoga senang di Kantor! " teriak Gempa dari dalam rumah.

Iya. Halilintar yang saat itu baru berusia 20 tahun telah menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya, yaitu perusahaan Element.

"Huh" Taufan menghela nafas. "ayo berangkat. "

Gempa mengangguk semangat sembari memakai tasnya dan pergi bersama Taufan.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang mereka berhenti.

"Nah, kau belok kanan ya Gem. Jaga diri baik baik. Kita beda gedung" ucap Taufan

Gempa hanya mengangguk senang lalu pergi ke gedung yang berbeda. Taufan hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundak Taufan, yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Oh, Kaizo. Tumben datang pagi" sapa Taufan kurang semangat.

"Si Laksamana menyuruhku. Omong omong, itu adikmu kan? " tanya Kaizo

"Iya, aku khawatir. Traumanya belum hilang secara total. " Taufan kembali menoleh ke Gedung kelas 8

"Tenang saja, pasti hilang kok traumanya. Aku juga bisa menyuruh adikku, si landak untuk menjaganya" ucap Kaizo

"Terima kasih motivasinya Kapten" ucap Taufan dengan nada mengejek

Mereka pun pergi ke gedung sebelah sembari melakukan percakapan singkat.

Gempa melangkah menuju kelas barunya. Ia melihat kelas masih kosong dan hanya terlihat seorang gadis berkucir dua dan gadis berhijab merah muda.

"Halo" sapa Gempa

"Eh? Murid baru ya? " tanya sang gadis berhijab itu sembari mendekat pada Gempa. "kenalkan aku Yaya dan ini temanku Ying"

"Namaku Gempa" ucap Gempa sedikit ragu.

"Nama yang unik. Aku KM kelas ini" ucapnya lagi

"iya. Dia KM, anggota terhormat OSIS, ketua ekskul musik, wakil ketua ekskul KRM (Kelompok Remaja Muslim) SMP Rintis, murid berprestasi sepertiku, dan anak yang populer sepertiku juga" tambah Ying dengan cerewet

Yaya hanya memandang Ying dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-Ying?, dan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian sahabat ya? " tanya Gempa mendadak

"Iya kami sahabat, kenapa kamu bisa tau? " ucap Yaya heran

"Dari kedekatan kalian dan kese– ah, sudahlah tak penting. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kelas masih sepi? " tanya Gempa mengubah topik. Ia takut kembalu trauma.

"Ini masih jam setengah enam, apa yang kau harapkan? " tanya Ying

"Dari jadwal yang aku baca masuk jam 6, kenapa mereka belum datang? " tanya Gempa lagi

Hening selama 5 menit

"1...2..." Yaya mulai berhitung "3"

Dap Dap Dap

"Tadi kucingnya lucu ya? "

"Game yang kemarin sudah tamat belum? "

"Kamu liat film semalam gak? "

Banyak orang tiba tiba masuk. Itu membuat Gempa kaget dan membeku di tempat. Dan hal itu berlangsung sekitar 5 menit

Plok Plok

Yaya menepuk tangannya guna mengambil alih perhatian. "kita mempunyai murid baru. " ujarnya

"Wah... Siapa ya murid baru itu? "

"Yang berdiri di situ bukan sih? "

"Ganteng gak yah? "

"Jadi pegal gak duduk duduk"

Wajar mereka tak tahu, karena Gempa membelakangi mereka.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Yaya

Gempa tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Ia sedikit kaku. Ia menjadi... Takut?

Semua orang hanya diam.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri saat di suruh bu Guru" ucap seseorang dengan rambut acak acakan, Adudu.

"Iya, mungkin saja dia itu pemalu" lanjut seseorang lagi bermata violet, Probe.

Gempa menggertakan giginya. Belum apa apa sudah takut, batinnya. Ia pun membalikkan diri dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Namaku Gempa, salam kenal"

"Halo Gempa, aku Thorn! Salam kenal" ucap Thorn sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung di ambil oleh Gempa.

"Aku Solar" ucap pemuda di samping Thorn.

Saat ada yang ingin berkenalan lagi tiba tiba bel berbunyi. Mereka pun langsung duduk di kursi masing masing.

Seorang guru berpenampilan seperti Super Hero masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah murid murid kebenaran... Kita kedatangan murid barus sepertinya. Sekarang silahkan maju" ucap guru itu

Gempa maju kedepan dengan hati hati. Setelah sampai dia menghadap kedepan.

"Nama saya Gempa, salam kenal" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya

"Ada yang ingin di tanyakan? " tanya Guru itu

"Berapa umurmu? " tanya seorang perempuan berambut ikal

"14 tahun" balas Gempa

"Apa nama kepanjanganmu? " tanya seorang laki laki yang berambut kemerah merahan

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada. Kakak kakakku tak pernah memberitahu" ucap Gempa asal

"Kamu berapa bersaudara? " tanya seorang lelaki yang duduk paling depan

"Tiga bersaudara. Aku paling bungsu. " jelas Gempa

"Kamu kelas apa? " tanya Probe

Seketika kelas hening. Gempa berpikir 'bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ini kelas 8F'

"Hahaha... Mungkin kita harus biarkan anak murid kebenaran yabg baru ini berkeliling sembari mendapatkan penjelasan dari... " sejenak guru itu berpikir lalu menunjuk seseorang " Solar! "

Sedangkan yang di tunjuk langsung kaget dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

 **TBC**

 **HaloHalo.**

 **Ini Author Newbie. Gak berpengalaman :'**

 **Kebetulan di sini Author pakai nama Pena dan teman teman author gak tau dan gak punya ffn, jadi Author bisa ngebacot sepuasnya /plak/**

 **Tapi Author gak punya ide untuk ngobrol... Jadi... idah sampai sini aja :v**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kedudukan

Chapter 2 : Kedudukan

"Ini ruang UKS, kalau yang itu perpustakaan, dan jangan lupakan Lab Bahasa di sebelah sana" ucap Solar sambil menunjuk nunjuk ruangan satu persatu.

Gempa hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, padahal dia sendiri sudah tau karena sudah membaca peta sekolahan dengan teliti.

"Ngomong ngomong maksud dari 'kelas' itu apa? Bukankah aku kelas 8F? " Tanya Gempa

"Soal itu ya? " ujar Solar sembari menimbang kata kata apa yang harus ia gunakan kepada anak naif seperti Gempa "Kau mau tau? "

"tentu saja, aku sangat bingung" jawab Gempa

"Jadi begini, di sekolah ini seperti ada sistem kasta, dimana yang kaya berkuasa dan yang miskin hanya diam. Di sini terbagi menjadi 3 kelas. Kelas atas, kelas tengah, dan kelas bawah. Kebanyakan yang datang ke sini adalah kalangan kelas atas. Bahkan kantin saja sampai menyediakan tiga tempat berbeda dengan menu yang berbeda beda. " jelas Solar

"Memang status begitu penting di sini? " Tanya Gempa sedih

"Iya. Sekarang yang mendapatkan posisi siswa kalangan kelas atas pertama adalah Kakak Taufan, dia adik dari Halilintar, ketua perusahaan element. Katanya, siapa yang mengganggu adiknya akan menerima hukuman yang lebih dari yang di lakukan. " ujar Solar

Gempa sedikit tersentak mendengar nama kakak kakaknya di sebutkan seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Jangan jangan kau tidak tau mereka" Kata Solar

"Ya... Aku mengenalnya, tapi-"

"Kau tahu Halilintar pernah sekolah di sini, biar aku tunjukkan" ujar Solar yang langsung menarik lengan Gempa.

Gempa yang di tarik hanya bisa pasrah, walau tidak sehat berlari dengan kondisi fisik seperti ini. Gempa benar benar sudah kelelahan setelah mengelilingi sekolah besar itu. Tiba tiba Solar berhenti, membuat Gempa hampir terjatuh.

"Lihat ini! " seru Solar senang "Ini adalah dinding orang penting di sekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya siswa yang berpengaruh pada sekolah ini! "

Gempa melihat dengan tatapan sayu. Tubuhnya benar benar lelah di paksa lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia melihat salah satu figura di dinding itu. Foto kakaknya—Halilintar. Dan kalau dia melihat ke bawah sedikit, ia dapat melihat Solar dengan gaya yang beda dari yang lain. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Solar benar benar mengantarnya ke sini.

"jadi maksudmu ke sini hanya untuk memperlihatkan ini? " tanya Gempa lesu

Solar mengangguk kuat yang membuat Gempa menghela nafas panjang.

Di rumah Gempa ~~~

"Kak Hali" sapa Gempa saat Halilintar sampai di rumah

"Ada apa Gempa? " tanyanya dengan senyum tipis

"Saat Gempa sekolah tadi Gempa di beri tahu satu hal yang membuat Gempa bingung" ujar adik bungsunya itu.

"Memangnya apa? " tanya Halilintar sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sejak kapan adiknya tak mengerti pelajaran?

"Katanya di sekolah ada sistem 'kasta'nya. Aku juga di paksa ngasih tau, tapi aku gak mau. Menurut kakak aku harus kasih tau gak? " tanya Gempa dengan wajah bingungnya

Halilintar tersenyum geli "lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar"

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Gempa dengan semangat 45

Esoknya di sekolah

"Jadi apa kata mereka Gem? " tanya Solar

"Pertama aku hanya bertanya pada satu kakakku yang paling bijak, dan kedua aku tetap akan merahasiakannya. " jelas Gempa tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Terserah kau deh" ucap Solar cemberut "ngomong ngomong kamu mau gak ikut kelompok aku? Kita kurang satu orang. "

"Kelompok? Kelompok belajar? Boleh" ucap Gempa girang

"Kamu kayak yang gak pernah ikut kelompok aja" ujar Solar terkekeh geli

"pernah sih... Tapi... Jujur aja aku gak suka dengan kelompok Sd, di mana satu mengerjakan dan yang lain hanya diam" jelas Gempa. Matanya meredup.

"Eh? Jangan nangis dong! Nanti aku yang repot" pekik Solar, untung siswa yang lain tidak mendengarnya. "Huh. Kalau begitu pulang sekolah datang ke rumahku yang ada di Griya Winaya Block B2 nomor 1 RT 05 RW 012"

(Author ngasal)

Gempa mengangguk pelan karena telah kehilangan moodnya hari ini. Gempa meletakkan tangannya di meja sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Uy. Gem" tegur Solar yang membuat Gempa harus mendongak sedikit "kamu punya penyakit? "

Solar menanyakan hal itu dengan nada serius sedangkan Gempa bertanya tanya.

"Penyakit? " beo Gempa "sepertinya ada"

"penyakit apa? " tanya Solar sampai hampir berdiri

Saat Gempa hendak menjawab tiba tiba guru pelajaran IPA masuk kedalam.

"Ae.. Ae... Kenapa udah bel masuk, kelas belum di siapkan? " tanya Bu Dedah, guru IPA.

"Mereka tidak mau di atur bu! " ucap Adudu "bahkan KM hanya diam saja"

Adudu memutar balikkan fakta, padahal dia yang tidak bisa diam, sedangkan Yaya sudah benar benar lelah mengurus Adudu.

"Ae... Ae... Atuh... Kalian mah... Ya sudah kita mulai belajar aja tentang zat adiktif " ujar Bu Dedah yang langsung di balas anggukan lesu para murid.

Skip~~~

Pulang sekolah adalah hal yang di tunggu tunggu oleh para murid. Mereka semua ingin pulang dan merebahkan diri pada kasur empuk atau hanya bersandar di sofa tepat di hadapan TV yang masih menyala namun malah main HP. Tapi tidak dengan mereka. Mereka semua di beri tugas kelompok yang sulit dan harus di kumpulkan senin depan. Maka dari itu mereka langsung bekerja kelompok di rumah temannya. Sedangkan Gempa izin pulang dulu untuk meminta izin pada sang sulung yang temperamen.

"Solar aku ke rumah dulu ya? Kalau gak ngomong dia pasti marah" ucap Gempa meminta izin. Padahal sebenarnya maksud 'pulang' itu adalah untuk bertemu kakaknya di Kantor. Karena menurut Gempa, pulang adalah di mana saudaranya berada, sweet /plak/

"Baiklah, tapi datang secepatnya" kata Solar dengan nada tak menyenangkan "aku benar benar memohon"

"Ayo Solar! " teriak Yaya yang langsung menarik paksa Solar keluar.

Gempa hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua pasangan itu. Ia buru buru keluar dan menemukan mobil hitam di samping sekolah. Gempa pun menghampirinya.

"Pak Kusma di sini? Ya udahlah aku masuk. " ujar Gempa yang langsung selonong boi masuk ke mobil.

"Mau ke mana Tuan Gempa? " tanya Pak Kusma

"Ke kantor kakak. Aku mau kerkom, jadi harus minta izin dulu" jawab Gempa dengan suara kecil.

"Baiklah" ujar Pak Kusma yang langsung memacu mobil menuju gedung element.

Saat sampai di Kantor ~~

Gempa berjalan menelusuri kantor itu. Ia berjalan menuju lift sambil mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tatapan para pegawai. Saat sampai di lift, Ia menuju lantai tujuh, karena kantor sang kakak berada di lantai tujuh.

Gempa berjalan dengan tenang, hingga tiba tiba sebuah sapaan—atau lebih tepatnya makian—terdengar.

"Oy mata emas" teriak seseorang.

Sontak Gempa menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Ngapain ke sini? Emang kamu orang penting? " maki Adudu

"Nggak juga. Kamu sendiri? " tanya Gempa masih dengan biasa.

"Asal kau tau aku ke sini untuk membuat perjanjian dengan Halilintar. Dan aku yakin aku akan berhasil, karena setelah ini giliranku. " ujar Adudu sombong.

"Oh. Kalau pergi dulu" kata Gempa yang langsung pergi sebelum dia naik darah

Gempa langsung berjalan menuju meja resepsionis (bener gak sih :v), ia berjalan dan berbicara dengan resepsionis perempuan itu.

"Halo" sapa Gempa

"Ada perlu apa? " tanya sang resepsionis tanpa menengok

"Ketemu Kak Halilintar sekarang bisa? " tanya Gempa dengan sedikit mengecilkan kata kata Kakak

"Ada janji? " tanya sang resepsionis lagi, kali ini sambil menengok

"belum sih, tapi coba tanya pada dulu, pasti akan di izinkan" ucap Gempa

"Baiklah, atas nama siapa? " tannya resepsionis lagi

"Atas nama Gempa" jawab Gempa

"baiklah, selagi menunggu boleh duduk dulu sebelah sana. " kata sang resepsionis menunjuk tempat duduk sebelah Adudu

Gempa berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Adudu yang langsung menatapnya tajam dengan seringai tercetak di wajah pas pasannya.

"Aku gak tau gimana kamu bisa nyogok resepsionis itu. Tapi harus aku katakan kau tidak akan berhasil. Lagi pula kau akan melihatku di terima sebelum giliranmu yang masih jauh. Khekhe" kata Adudu di akhiri tawa jahat yang lucu.

"kita lihat saja" ujar Gempa dengan wajah masam, sepertinya ia sudah mulai naik darah

Tiba tiba sang resepsionis datang dengan senyum. Adudu sudah berdiri dengan sombong, namun...

"Silakan tuan Gempa. Anda sudah di tunggu di ruangan" ucap sang resepsionis yang melunturkan senyum arogan Adudu.

"Hey! Kamu gak salah baca kan? Sudah jelas sekarang giliran saya! " teriak Adudu.

"Maaf Tuan Adudu, Tuan Halilintar ingin bertemu Tuan Gempa dulu" ucap sang resepsionis sembari tersenyum manis. "baiklah ayo"

Gempa berjalan mengikuti sang resepsionis, dan kalau dia tidak salah lihat nametag, nama resepsionis itu adalah Rin.

"Sudah sampai" ujar Rin

"Terima kasih nyonya Rin" Gempa dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Rin terpaku

"hn... Saya kembali bekerja lagi, omong omong anda mirip seseorang" ujar Rin yang langsung kembali ke meja resepsionis.

Gempa masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Assalamualaikum, Kak Hali? " salam Gempa

"Masuk aja Gem. " terdengar nada datar dari tengah ruangan "ada perlu apa? "

"Aku hanya ingin izin kerja kelompok. Bolehkan? " tanya Gempa dengan nada kecut

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kenapa kamu seperti kesal begitu" tanya Halilintar, ia menaikan satu alisnya.

"Itu... Tidak ada kok" ucap Gempa masih dengan nada yang sama sembari memainkan jari jarinya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu pergi. Nanti kamu telat" ujar Halilintar dengan senyum, berharap bisa mengembalikan mood adiknya itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Gempa yang segera berbalik pergi

Gempa hendak pergi sebelum sang kakak membaliknya paksa dan mencium keningnya. Dan berkata hati hati di jalan. Gempa hanya mengangguk dan segera berbalik. Tanpa mereka sadari adegan perpisahan tadi terjadi setelah pintu sedikit terbuka, membiarkan seseorang melihat adegan tersebut.

"Menarik~~"

 **TBC**

 **hehe~~~**

 **Ngomong ngomong nulisnya gak bisa pake pembatas ya? Saat di periksa lagi ternyata pembatasnya hilang. Jadi berantakan.**

 **Lalu waktu itu aku sempat ngehapus ffn karena tidak bisa load.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth?

Chapter 3 : The Truth?

Gempa berjalan keluar ruangan yang langsung di sambut tatapan kejam Adudu di depan pintu. Dia benar benar sudah kesal dan berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kalau aku tak di terima itu berarti ada hubungannya denganmu" gumam Adudu sembari melihat Gempa dengan tatapan tak dapat di artikan.

Gempa langsung masuk dan membiarkan Pak Kusma mengantarnya ke alamat Solar. Dia duduk diam sembari melihat pemandangannya yang jarang ia lihat dalam diam. Hingga tiba tiba mobil berhenti dan membuat kepalanya mau tak mau bertemu dengan kaca jendela yang tertutup. Gempa langsung menatap tajam sang supir, kala mood nya sudah buruk sifatnya akan seperti Halilintar.

"Glup" sang supir meneguk ludah kasar, ia akan dapat masalah jika salah bicara "ano... Sudah sampai"

"Huh" Gempa menghela nafas kasar, ia membuka pintu dan langsung turun.

Is melihat lihat rumah itu dari balik pagar. Rumahnya besar, seperti gabungan empat rumah depan belakang. Namun masih besar rumahnya kok. Gempa melihat bel di samping pagar itu dan memencetnya.

Ting Tong

Setelah beberapa lama dari suara, tiba tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Solar. Ia langsung berlari ke arah gerbang. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang cepat namun terlihat sangat lama saking luasnya halaman rumahnya—walau masih kalah dengan rumah Gempa. Gempa menyunggingkan senyuman saat Solar dengan sigap membuka gerbang itu sendirian.

"Kamu lama banget. Tapi aku harus bersyukur, kalau kau tidak memencet bel mungkin aku sekarang sudah tepar di sana" ujar Solar setelah berada di depan gempa

"Maaf ya" ucap Gempa yang merasa bersalah. Namun tak lama wajahnya menunjukkan wajah bingung, "Tepar itu... Apa? "

Solar langsung facepalm sambil menatap Gempa, "Kamu gak perlu tahu. "

"Udahlah ayo masuk" ujar Solar yang langsung masuk sambil memegang kepalanya "semoga dia gak kayak Thorn" gumam Solar

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? " tanya Gempa dengan wajah polos

"Nggak kok" Solar lalu berhenti "ini ruang kerja kelompoknya. Ayo masuk"

Gempa hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Solar yang sudah masuk kedalam. Saat di dalam Gempa berdecak kagum. Ruangan itu hampir sebesar kamarnya. Interiornya juga bagus. Sepertinya banyak ornamen yang terbuat dari emas. Walau dia yakin masih besar kamarnya.

"Ini kamarmu? " tanya Gempa

"Iya dong keren 'kan? " tanya Solar sambil bergaya narsis

"Solar cepet sini! Lama banget! "

"Iya! Bentar dong Yaya! " balas Solar yang langsung berlari ke arah Yaya dan teman temannya diikuti Gempa di belakangnya

"Lebih bagus Kuning! "

"Item aja! "

"Gak mau! Item itu kelam! Auranya gak menyenangkan! "

Semakin mendekat Gempa mendengar suara suara tak menyenangkan dari arah sana. Gempa pun berhenti mendekat dan memilih berdiam beberapa meter di belakang Solar.

Solar terlihat bercakap cakap dengan Yaya. Dan Gempa sedang menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar suara teriakan dua orang yang bertengkar itu. Yaya menoleh ke arah Gempa setelah berbincang dengan Solar. Ia menunjukkan wajah bingung. Yaya pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Gempa yang masih menutup telinganya.

"Gem. Gem" panggil Yaya seraya menepuk pundak Gempa. Namun yang di panggil masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Woy diam dulu napa?! " bentak Yaya

Seketika semuanya hening. Merasa sudah hening Yaya mencoba menepuk Gempa lagi. Namun reaksi pemuda beriris emas itu masih sama. Sesekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kak Upan pasti selalu ada" gumam Gempa. Setelah mengatakan itu beberapa kali—tepatnya sepuluh—ia membuka telinganya—juga matanya yang tertutup.

"Gem, kamu kenapa? " tanya Yaya tenang

Gempa menggeleng cepat, "hanya seperti deja vu saja. Biasanya aku ketakutan kalau ada yang bertengkar seperti itu. Maaf ya"

"Cih. Kenapa kamu harus ngajak orang kayak dia sih? Udah penakut, cengeng lagi" ujar Fang yang menatap rendah pada Gempa

"Jangan gitu, wo... Kamu sendiri masih takut sama kakak kamu" ejek Ying yang membuat muka Fang memerah malu

"Itu beda lagi. Itu masalah keluarga! " bentak Fang

"Bisa gak sekali aja kalian gak berantem? " tanya Yaya

"Dia yang mulai" ujar Ying dan Fang serentak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Anoo... Gimana kalau kita mulai saja kerkomnya? Aku gak boleh pulang terlalu sore" ujar Gempa malu malu.

Semua saling bertatapan dan duduk di meja yang berada beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Solar yang terabaikan pun membuka mulutnya.

"Biar kita mulai. " ucap Solar serius, "kali ini kelas kita mendapat tugas dari guru IPA untuk membuat makalah serta miniatur sistem tata surya dan inti bumi. " jelas Solar.

Yang lain mengangguk. Sementara Gempa melongo mendengar penjelasan Solar. 'Banyak sekali' pikir Gempa

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai dengan inti bumi saja. Itu yang lebih mudah" saran Yaya

"Boleh juga idemu Yaya" ujar Fang

Yaya tersipu malu ketika di puji. Sedangkan Ying dan Solar sudah berasap di belakang mereka berdua. Dan Gempa hanya menatap dengan tatapan polos.

Drtt drtt

Ponsel Gempa berdering.

"Anu... Aku izin angkat telepon" ujar Gempa

"Silakan saja. Karena aku yakin kamu tidak akan mau lihat apa yang terjadi" ujar Solar dengan nada horor.

Gempa hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke pojok ruangan yang bertolak belakang dengan sisi satunya.

Gempa langsung mengangkat telefon dari kakak keduanya tersebut.

"GemGem! " teriak suara dari ujung sana sehingga Gempa harus menjauhkan handphone tersebut

"Kak Upan jangan berisik deh" balas Gempa "ada apa? "

"Harusnya aku yang nanya seperti itu. Kenapa kamu gak ada di rumah? Dan Kak Hali juga gak ada di rumah. Kamu di mana? " tanya Taufan di ujung telefon

"Gempa lagi di rumah temen. Kerkom" balas Gempa untuk meyakinkan kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa gak bilang? Kakakmu ini habis melewati serangkaian ujian yang menyeramkan. Dan memerlukan pelukanmu" ujar Taufan manja

"Maaf ya kak. Kalau begitu aku pergi lagi. Kerkom dulu. Bye" ucap Gempa yang langsung mematikan telefon satu pihak.

Gempa kembali ketempat kelompoknya. Di sana keadaan tak jauh beda. Hanya ada beberapa lebam di muka Fang dan Solar juga aura mengerikan dari Yaya dan Ying. Gempa hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat muka bingung.

"Kalian kenapa? " tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Gak ada apa apa. Kamu nggak harus tau" ujar Yaya dengan lembut(?)

"Aduuh... Yaudah kita lanjut" Solar mengelus pipinya yang merah itu dan langsung meraih sebuah buku.

"Itukan buku edisi lama. Belum beli yang baru? " tanya Gempa dengan wajah polos

Solar menjetikkan jarinya "Mustahil. Ini edisi terakhir yang di keluarkan, sudah sempurna"

"Tapi di rumahku ada yang baru" ujar Gempa lagi

"Yaudah terserah" balas Solar cepat, "ayo mulai dari bagi bagi tugas. Tapi aku hanya punya dua buku ini. Tadinya dua orang satu, tapi aku rasa sekarang harus ada yang bertiga. "

"Gak perlu kok. Aku bisa sendiri pakai bukuku" ucap Gempa.

"Maksudmu kau membawa buku setebal ini? " tanya Fang sambil mengangkat buku punya Solar yang tadi ia ambil paksa dari sang empu.

Gempa menggeleng kuat 'bawa empat buku bos aja udah berat apa lagi bawa itu' batinnya

"Lalu? " tanya mereka semua serempak

"Aku merangkum kok" ucap Gempa sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku BigBoss tipis dari kantongnya.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk kagum dan membicarakan tugas kelompoknya.

Di luar, terlihat dua orang laki laki mengintip kediaman Boboiboy Solar

"Kau benar, dia cukup manis untuk ukuran laki laki"

"Bos baru tau? Seingatku dia pernah masuk 'perangkap' dan hampir 'di kirim' "

"Begitu yah? Lain kali pastikan dia datang"

 **TBC** ***Baca Ulang* *tepuk jidat*** **Tulisan macam apa ini? Huh. Ternyata aku gak bakat nulis :' .Lagi pula ini tulisan udah lama banget.** **Well, review ya?**


End file.
